WizardKiller
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: Only Draco and Voldemort can bring out this particular side of Harry. This time, it's Draco's turn. HPDM, slash, yaoi, m/m action, are we on the same page, here? Good. Enjoy!


Title-

Summary- A little jaunt into the hidden parts of Harry Potter- that which makes him able to defeat a Dark Lord.

Warnings- Rated M for a reason- language, adult content, yaoi

Disclaimer- heh, yeah right.

… … …

"Oomph!"

"Shhh, be quiet!" a voice hissed in the gloom of an empty hallway, voice annoyed.

"Then stop bumping into me," came the low reply. "I'm going to hurt if you keep this up." A snort was the first person's only reply, and the faint sounds of movement continued until they reached an unprepossessing portrait.

Seconds after the sounds stopped, a tousled head appeared in mid air. The owner of those unruly raven locks went eye to eye with the portrait on guard duty, and they stared at each other for several seconds. Then the man, dressed as an eighteenth century lord bowed, and the hidden door swung open noiselessly.

Then floating head and his invisible companion entered the room quickly, shutting the portrait firmly behind them.

… … …

Harry sighed in relief as he finally pulled the whole invisibility cloak off of himself and his colleague. Tossing it over the back of a chair, he stretched, relishing the notion of free movement.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind him made Harry turn, and he grinned as he saw his partner in crime. The arrogant blond had an irritated expression on his face, and Harry's eyes lit up in amusement.

"Wuzzamatta, Malfoy? Are the conditions too plebian for you?"

"First of all, do not squish words together, and do not use words that are too big for you. Second, I would enjoy knowing the reason I was dragged out of my bed in the middle of the night, on a Tuesday, no less." The blond scowled, eyes stormy and brow furrowed.

Harry sighed. "Well, if you really have no clue, then I suppose you can go back to your lonely bed in your overcrowded dorm room, full of snoring teens with bad habits of sleep-talking." He paused, then added, "Or you could stay here with me, and I promise that I will neither snore or talk in my sleep."

Draco sighed, and pretended to consider the offer. There really was only one thing he could say, after all. "Fine. But I'm on top."

"Alright." Harry gave a long, sly smile as he spoke, and eeled over to Draco, slowly and sensuously wrapping himself around his lover. As his arms crept around the Slytherin's waist, he heard the other boy sigh, and felt the sudden release of tension as the blond responded.

Harry slid his hands up Draco's back, lips descending onto the blond's neck and making their gentle, torturous way up to his ear, licking and laving the pounding veins he encountered. He nibbled on Draco's earlobe as his fingers slid around to Draco's front, dipping down and trailing over the boy's taut stomach.

He groaned as Draco moved, hands finding purchase on strong shoulders. Draco squeezed, fingers digging into the muscle as he arched into Harry. The Gryffindor let a dark smile slip onto his lips as he buried his head in Draco's neck, sucking hard at the skin behind his ear, knowing it would drive the blond insane.

And it did, most successfully. Draco gave a low moan, then turned his head and sharply bit his tormentor's neck. The sharp sting swept through the haze in Harry's mind, and he pulled back, panting, to look Draco in the eye.

The blond gave a cocky smile and stepped out of Harry's arms, backing away as his hands rose to his collar. Never breaking eye contact, the blond took his time as he undid his shirt, and as the buttons slid through the holes he lightly brushed his nipples, their sensitivity making him gasp whenever his hand touched them.

Harry could barely move. His eyes were riveted to the scene in front of him, and unconsciously his hand drifted down, coming to hover right above his straining erection. He couldn't bring himself to touch it, though, not when Draco was here, standing less than two arm's length's away.

As bit by bit more of his lover's beautifully toned chest was revealed, Harry gave a low, hoarse moan. The smirk that had been playing around his lover's lips blossomed into the full-fledged smile that so few people saw, the smile that could give him the world on a platter.

The smile that was only for Harry. The smile that shredded the last remains of Harry's slim control, giving free-reign to the beast that hid behind his veneer of civilization. The beast only Malfoy could release, and contain.

The Boy-Who-Lived, the cute, cocky Hero of the world, was gone. In his stead stood was the Wizard-Killer, the holder of a power that could control the world. The remorseless victor, the fearless ruler of the world.

What most would call a desecration of their hero was a god in Draco's eyes. He reveled in the power of the magic that rolled off his lover, bathing in the furious torrents that washed over him and only heightened the sensations racing through his body. His eyes gleamed as he watched the man, and as he idly stroked his torso, he waited for the first move of this, his dangerous craving.

And when it happened, Draco was not prepared for the sudden assault. He found himself on the bed, arrayed to Harry's liking. Harry stood above him, eyes glowing an eerie green in the dim light.

With controlled movements that just highlighted Draco's need, the Gryffindor stripped his shirt off with a casual violence that sent a tingle up Draco's spine. The blond didn't know if it was apprehension or excitement- either one would be more than appropriate. Draco's eyes feasted on the broad, muscled chest before him, loving the sight of and needing to feel the rich caramel of his skin, to taste the peaks of his nipples, to revel in the feel of being completely subsumed and cherished by such a powerful man.

Harry's hands settled on the top of his jeans and, with a vicious grin, he popped the button and unzipped the fastenings. Draco's mouth went dry at the sight, and with the knowledge that Harry only felt this way about him, out all the people he could have had. He couldn't keep a smug grin off his face as Harry stepped out of his pants, couldn't control the edge of superiority the sight the nude god gave him.

The bed dipped beneath Harry's weight, and Draco leaned back on his elbows, shivering with anticipation as Harry crawled up his body. His dark god, his loving demon. The ripples of Harry's muscles made his skin gleam in the low light, and as he covered Draco fully, the blond raised his head so he was eye to eye with Harry.

A breath apart, they hung there for an instant, until Harry settled his legs between Draco's, cock brushing the blond's through a thin layer of denim. He pressed himself into Draco, forcing the Slytherin to lay down, and in seconds he was fully covering the pale, perfect skin.

Titling his head, Harry brushed Draco's lips once, twice, then pulled away. Draco arched forward, his lips catching the edge of Harry's mouth as the man leaned back. He followed the motion, until he was straddling Harry's lap, mouth firmly attached to those beautiful, tempting lips.

They sucked and bit, caressed and clashed, their tongues dancing around each other, vying not for dominance but for pleasure. Draco's hands were buried in those unruly locks he so dearly loved, and as their mouths continued their ferocious dance, Harry's hands slid down his back, cupping and spreading his cheeks. With a start, Draco realized his pants were gone, and he hadn't noticed when they had disappeared.

Suddenly, he was hyper-aware of the feeling of being fully pressed against Harry, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, cock to cock. His legs gave an involuntary squeeze, and the motion made what little space between them vanish.

But he had to breathe, and with regret he pulled his head back, panting. Harry's eyes were amused, and even as Draco got his breathe back he was aware he was going to lose it again, and swiftly.

In a motion to swift for him to see, Draco was once again flat on the bed, and Harry was standing next to him, reaching for the blond. Hands roughened by Quidditch landed on his body, and caressed their way down to the tops of his knees. Draco was almost mindless with want, and as those hands massaged the muscles of his thighs he twisted and turned, struggling for more, for anything.

Then suddenly, the rubbing stopped, and the hands left his skin. Before he could protest, he was flipped over, and the feeling of being so intimately exposed to even this, his lover, quickly cleared his mind. On his chest and knees, he knew quite well that his entrance was visible to his Harry, and although Draco wanted to be speared by his lover, he had never liked this position.

But his half-formed protests and thoughts were cut off in mid stream as a hot, wet tongue prodded his entrance. As it fluttered across him, he vaguely wondered how Harry's tongue had become so nimble. But he didn't dwell to long on that, as the strong muscle finally, _finally_ pushed inside. It swirled, then pulled out, a motion that made Draco want to beg to be fucked. But the torture continued, on and on, until the Slytherin was sure he was going to come from that sensation alone.

Yet Harry had an uncannily accurate sense of Draco's body, and stopped before the blond could finish. Draco tried to bite back a sob of frustration and failed. The mouth that had so recently teased him was trailing up his back, and as it got closer to his neck, Draco could feel Harry's nipples dragging along his skin. He shuddered, and waited for Harry to reach his neck before collapsing and rolling over, surrendering completely.

He was shocked to see how much more feral Harry had gotten, how much less cultured he had become. The Harry in front of him was Harry fresh from the distillery- completely, utterly, impossibly himself. There were no walls, no lies, nothing but the raw power and darkness at the center of it all. And Draco relished it. For who else could so bring the Savoir to his knees, who else could strip the boy to the core, revealing the man beneath? _This _was his Harry, _this _was his love, _this_ was the reason he would never, ever want another.

And as hands and mouth trailed down his chest, he knew that he would die before he gave this up. And when that warm cavern sealed itself over the head of his cock, Draco stopped thinking at all.

He arched and writhed, twisting and trying to thrust into that wonderfully welcoming space. But again Harry withdrew, and again Draco moaned in regret. But Harry simply lifted his legs, throwing them over his shoulders, and in one swift motion he was buried deep in Draco.

The blond cried out as pain and pleasure mingled, and Harry thrust, knowing from experience which strokes Draco liked where. His dark lover leaned forward, until his nose touched Draco's and they panted into each other's mouths as the pace of Harry's strokes increased.

Draco arched and moaned, his cock rubbing against Harry's belly, and even as he tried to increase the sensations a large palm wrapped around it. Crying out with relief and need, Draco came with a gasp, the ongoing thrusts prolonging his climax.

But Harry still thrust, and when Draco finished, the man rolled then over so Draco straddled him. Looking down at his demon, he wondered at the change of position, and said so aloud.

His voice gravelly and deep, Harry replied, "I do try to keep my promises." Draco chuckled as he remembered, and braced his hands on Harry's chest. Lifting himself, he lowered his body back down, managing to wring a gasp out of his lover. He did it again and again, until his erection was as hard as it had ever been.

Increasing the speed of his motions, Draco leaned down and hovered above Harry, waiting and watching for the telltale flicks of gold in Harry's eyes.

When they appeared, he gave a grin and leaned even closer, driving himself and Harry ever closer to completion, and kissed the dark man with all the love and passion he could muster. It pushed Harry over the edge, and as he fell he took Draco with him.

It was several minutes before either of them could move, and Draco reveled in those quiet, pant-filled minutes. He knew that as they lay here, the Harry everybody knew was returning, and his darker, harder, rougher side would disappear. At least for now.

It was Harry who broke the silence, saying "You, Draco, are undoubtedly the best thing I have ever come across in my life."

Draco scowled at him, although he was inwardly pleased. "Pardon me? I believe I am a who, not a _thing_."

As they drifted off into sleep, Draco heard Harry murmur, "Quite right," then even quieter- "And you're _mine_."

… … …

_Hehe, yeahhhhh_

_Wadday'all think about this? Its been hovering around in my computer since the fall, so I figured I'd get my nerve up and post it._

_Ah well. _

_Loves!_

_MannyWitch_


End file.
